


Together

by Lemon_Boy_Kaden



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Keith/Lance (Voltron) - Freeform, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, implied suicidal thoughts, klance, tw suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Boy_Kaden/pseuds/Lemon_Boy_Kaden
Summary: Lance is having a lot of trouble, and decides to open up to his boyfriend





	Together

Lance could hardly breathe as he swiped at his face, trying to shake away his nerves. He had his medication in his pocket and he felt bad making this request, for putting this on Keith. He almost chickened out as he stood in front of his door, but his body wouldn't let him move away. His therapist's advice rang through his head.  
"You'll want to isolate. Don't. Reach out, you'll be glad you did,"  
He knocked quickly, and waited, heart throwing itself at his ribs like it was a battering ram. He almost walked away, just as the door opened and Keith saw him. He could immediately tell something was up.  
"What's wrong?" He asked softly. Lance didn't respond, stepping forward and hugging him. He buried his face in Keith's shoulder, sobbing heavily. Keith gently held him, walking them both into the living room awkwardly after closing the door. He sat and pulled Lance down into his lap as the other continued sobbing, hands clutching his shirt tightly. Keith rubbed his back, and frowned. He hadn't seen Lance like this before, though they'd only been dating for two months.  
It took a long while, but Lance eventually calmed enough that Keith felt like he could ask if he was okay again.  
"Could I-" Lance was cut off but his own shuddering breathing. He paused and tried again. "Could I stay with you for a few days?" He asked, looking down and avoiding his boyfriends eyes.  
"Of course, are you alright?" Keith responded, trying to get Lance to look at him. The other paused fora long moment, before shaking his head no, and stifling another sob. He reached into his pocket and Keith was expecting anything but the pill bottles. Lance pressed the two orange bottles into Keith's hand wordlessly.  
Keith knew Lance was on medication when they started dating, knew from Hunk that he had a lot of problems. He himself had heard from him on a few of his bad days, but never a breakdown like this. He looked at Lance in confusion, before it clicked and his face dropped. He felt his heart break, and dread pool in his stomach as he pulled Lance closer.  
"Did you do anything?" He asked worriedly, tears pooling in his eyes. Lance shook his head, resting his face in the crook of Keith's neck. The relief Keith felt was palpable, and he sighed softly, hugging his boyfriend again before prompting him off.  
"I'll be right back, I promise," he said, kissing Lance's tear-stained cheek. He took the pill bottles with him and put them in the drawer of his night stand, grabbing a blanket and some comfortable clothes for Lance. He brought them back, and the other smiled up at him thankfully, his still wiping his face.  
He changed in the washroom, and came back after tossing his clothes in the laundry bin, finding Keith had set everything up. The lights were dim but he could still see, a movie Lance remembered mentioning was his favourite weeks ago was cued up, and Keith was in the kitchen making tea. He nearly started crying again, but for an entirely different reason.  
He felt so incredibly lucky to have someone that cared as much as Keith did. He wasn't perfect, and there was a lot about Lance he didn't know, but he tried so hard, and it showed. Lance joined him in the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Keith's waist with a smile, getting one in return.  
"Better?" The other asked softly, running his hands through short brown hair gently.  
"A lot. Thank you Mullet," Lance said softly.  
The tea was poured into mugs and they settled in the living room, cuddling under the blankets, legs tangled together, and fingers laced together as the light from the tv flickered over their faces, the music and cheesy lines filling the comfortable silence.  
Keith felt like he'd gotten lucky in calming his boyfriend. He'd honestly just done what Shiro used to do when Keith was anxious. He was glad it seemed to work as Lance dosed off, pressed against his side.  
Truth be told the whole situation had scared him. He had no idea what set this whole thing off, and he wasn't sure if he should butt into it, but he was still glad Lance trusted him enough to tell him. Well, kind of tell him. He had no clue what he was doing, but he was more than happy to learn for Lance. They'd figure it out. Together.


End file.
